Los iglús también pueden ser de arena
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Llevar a los hermanos Sabaku a la playa parecía el reto más dificil del mundo, pero no para una chica enérgica e insistente. Tenía demasiadas ganas de pasar el día con cierto pelirrojo y nada ni nadie lo estropearía. [GaaMatsu]


Otro oneshot que tenía escrito de esta parejita ^^

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

Disclaimer: Naruto es todo todito de Kishimoto sensei :D

* * *

**Los iglús también pueden ser de arena.**

Por fin, tras muchísimos intentos Matsuri había convencido a los hermanos Sabaku para viajar a la costa y pasar un día en la playa, bueno a "los hermanos" no, solo uno de ellos había estado quejándose. Aquel que era Kazekage y que se excusaba diciendo que no podía perder el tiempo ya que tenía mucho trabajo y que fueran sin él. Claro que finalmente nadie puede contra la insistencia de un marionetista bromista, una hermana mayor dominante y una ex alumna entusiasta. En especial esta última, si a Gaara e hubieran dado un grano de arena por cada vez que Matsuri se lo había pedido, podría haber creado un nuevo desierto.

Así que ahí llegaban los tres hermanos, mientras una animada Matsuri les esperaba en el lugar acordado, pues la chica había ido por su cuenta. Mientras los saludaba con la mano pudo ver que Gaara llevaba una especie de túnica blanca larga de una tela ligera y unos zapatos parecidos a los que habituaba pero blancos también.

_Ohh yo que quería verlo en bañador_

Porque ella quería disfrutar de la playa pero también quería ver al chico que adoraba en bañador ya que siempre iba completamente tapado y quería ver como era su cuerpo tras tanta tela.

—Hola Matsuri — la saludó alegremente Temari.

—Buahh que pasada de sitio, has escogido muy bien Matsu — el marionetista parecía tener las mismas ganas que a castaña de disfrutar del día de playa.

— ¿A qué es bonito? ¿Te gusta Gaara-sama?

—Uhm, yo no quería venir.

—Vamos, un descanso te irá bien — le insistió su hermana.

Tras eso consiguieron convencerlo de que no se diera la vuelta y fueron hacía la cálida arena. Donde Matsuri ya tenía puesta su toalla y una sombrilla.

—Es raro verte sin la calabaza de arena, Gaara-sama.

—Bueno teniendo en cuenta donde estamos, no es necesario traer arena, puesto que si algo ocurre aquí hay suficiente como para luchar.

— ¡Ah! Claro, es cierto — Matsuri rio nerviosa, ya que una vez dicho parecía muy obvio pero ella estaba tan nerviosa por estar con Gaara que ni se había dado cuenta.

— Oye, esto está muy vacio ¿no? — preguntó Kankuro al ver que no había apenas nadie en la parte en la que estaban.

—Sí, porque es un día entre semana y porque es la esquinita, aquí viene gente, pero es lo mejor porque cuando hay mucha gente es bastante agobiante.

—Claro, además no necesitamos a nadie más — terció Temari.

Los hermanos dejaron sus mochilas y toallas en el suelo y mientras Kankuro se quitaba la camiseta dispuesto a probar el agua inmediatamente Matsuri les recordó que tenían que echarse protector solar.

Kankuro fue el más rápido en deshacerse de la ropa sobrante y de echarse la crema, ya que parecía estar impaciente por nadar un rato, mientras que Temari intentaba convencer a Gaara de que se quitara la túnica y se echara crema. Matsuri se quitó el blusón de media manga blanco que llevaba, dejando ver su bonito bikini azul marino que se había comprado expresamente para esa ocasión, cuando no pudo evitar sentir un par de ojos azules clavarse en ella, hecho que la puso bastante nerviosa.

Al contrario que ella, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con Kankuro, quien de repente había perdido todo el interés y prisa por ir al agua. Ver a su hermano pequeño mirando con interés a una chica en bikini era mucho mejor.

Temari se quitó su vestido, dejando ver el precioso bañador negro que tambien se había comprado expresamente para la ocasión, mientras no quitaba la vista de la escena de ambos jóvenes.

— ¿Qué pasa Gaara-sama? ¿No te gusta mi bikini? ¿Te gustan más los bañadores como el que lleva tu hermana? ¿O un trikini? — preguntó la chica con inocencia pero atropelladamente por el nerviosismo que le producía que su amor la estuviera mirando así.

Gaara el cual había dejado ver un poco de nerviosismo al ver a Matsuri quitarse el blusón, intentó recomponer su cara a su típica expresión de seriedad.

—No sé que es un trikini, pero no es eso de todos modos. Llevando tan poca ropa no puedes llevar ningún arma ni nada para defenderte, aunque sea un día libre un ninja nunca deja de ser un ninja.

Sus hermanos se miraron reprimiendo una risa, en cierto modo no había dicho que no le gustase.

—Vamos Gaara-sama, no seas tan estricto, mire — le enseñó que en la mochila llevaba su equipo ninja — ve, si voy preparada, claro que no lo puedo llevar encima, quedaría muy feo. Ya que no sabe que es un trikini la próxima vez que vengamos me pondré uno ¿sí? Y así me dirá si le gusta más que el bikini.

Temari asesinaba con la mirada a cierto marionetista que estaba tapándose la boca con ambas manos para reprimir una carcajada al ver a su hermano menor ponerse tan rojo como su pelo.

—No me interesa — respondió con calma este, recuperando su inexpresividad — no creo que haya una próxima vez, no me interesa la playa ni perder el tiempo.

—Vamos Gaara no seas aburrido, y quítate la túnica, me prometiste bañarte con nosotros.

El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado, su hermana era tan pesada. Así que se levantó y se quitó su túnica, y bendita la suerte que tenía Matsuri de que su ex sensei no comprendiera la mirada que ella le dedicó porque si no hubiera creado un muro de arena entre él y esa adolescente que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

No sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse; si, ella quería ver a su Gaara-sama sin camiseta pero no sabía si lo que veía era aun mejor. Gaara no llevaba un bañador normal si no un traje enterizo completamente pegado al cuerpo de os que solían llevar los surfistas y con un color habitual en él, el granate. Ciertamente eso pegaba mucho más con el estilo y personalidad del Kage, y a la chica le bastaba porque lo veía completamente atractivo con él, nunca había pensado que su ex sensei tendría un cuerpo tan atlético.

Cuando de nuevo esos ojos celestes que tanto amaba se posaron en ella se dio cuenta de que seguro notaba el interés y el rojo de sus mejillas, así que empezó a balbucear intentando decir algo inteligente pero parecía no llegar a sus labios, y como un ángel caído del cielo la rubia la sacó del apuro.

— ¡Eh, Matsuri! ¿Quieres que te eche crema en la espalda?

— ¡S-Sí! Gracias Temari.

_¡Gracias cuñada platónica!_

— Jajaja definitivamente tenemos que venir más veces — por fin el marionetista tomó rumbo al agua, acababa de presenciar una escena por la cual había valido la pena esperar sin bañarse.

Mientras el pelirrojo pensaba acerca de la mirada de la castaña.

_Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha dicho de su ropa, a lo mejor es algo que le interesa y se ha extrañado por lo que llevo y por no llevar un bañador más normal._

Tras un rato de insistencia los hermanos y Matsuri, consiguieron que Gaara se bañara con ellos. El cual demostró lo buen nadador que era, aceptando una carrera con su hermano. Luego jugaron con una pelota hinchable y se rieron mientras Kankuro cogía en brazos a Matsuri y luego la tirara al agua, salpicando a todos lados lo cual no importaba porque solo otra familia con dos niños pequeños se encontraba cerca.

Luego se fueron a sus toallas a secarse y comer algo, habían conseguido que Gaara jugara con ellos y se divirtieran así que el día iba perfecto.

—Gaara-sama ¿quieres hacer un castillo de arena conmigo? Con el control que tienes de la arena, se te dará genial.

—No uso mi poder para hacer algo así, además es algo de niños pequeños Matsuri frunció el ceño molesta.

—Jum, seguro que dices eso porque no eres capaz de hacerlo, muy bien yo solita haré uno bien grande y te enseñaré que no es solo algo de niños pequeños ya que un niño no podría hacer uno tan perfecto como el que yo haré.

Temari rió ante las palabras de la castaña que si que sonaban infantiles y luego se puso unas gafas de sol y se tumbó a tomar el sol mientras que Kankuro a su lado leía un libro. Gaara se sentó en una toalla a la sombra de la sombrilla, a observar divertido como su amiga con su orgullo herido empezaba a hacer el castillo, era muy fácil molestarla y que se indignara y eso le hacía gracia al pelirrojo.

Rato más tarde, dos chicos de la edad de Temari se acercaron donde ellos estaban y empezaron una conversación que no escapó a los oídos del Kage.

—Ey, mira que chica más mona, la que está haciendo el castillo de arena.

—Umm si, pero eso es un poco infantil ¿no?

—Sí, pero qué más da, está bien, eso es lo importante.

Gaara no pudo evitar fulminarlos con la mirada, no sabía quién diablos eran esos tíos pero no le daban confianza y encima se atrevían a hablar de Matsuri como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Los chavales ajenos a la mirada asesina que les estaban dedicando se acercaron al lugar donde Matsuri y un elaborado castillo de arena se encontraban.

—Ey preciosa, deja eso y vente a dar una vuelta con nosotros — propuso el más alto.

—Sí, no eres una cría para andar haciendo castillos de arena ¿no crees?

Matsuri los miró con desconfianza, por fin estaba en la playa con Gaara-sama, por nada del mundo se movería.

—Yo ya tengo compañía, estoy con ellos — señaló hacia los hermanos de la arena que observaban la escena con desconfianza — además no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Va, pero si son unos aburridos, que sosa eres — habló el más bajo.

—Bah, prefiere esta mierda antes que pasárselo bien con nosotros — terció esta vez el más alto mientras destruía de una patada una de las torretas del castillo de Matsuri.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces!? — gritó ella indignada.

En ese momento los chicos dejaron de moverse y cuando miraron a sus pies se encontraron cubiertos de arena hasta la cintura que no les dejaba moverse por más que intentaran deshacerse de ella.

—Os dijo que no iba a irse, ¿acaso sois sordos? — la voz de Gaara sonó detrás de ambos que se giraron asustados, y tras ver a Gaara sus expresiones eran de completo terror.

—Ostia tío, ¡Es el Kage! ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta?

— ¡Pues igual que tú, imbécil! No sabía que acostumbrara a ir a la playa.

Gaara solo los miró con odio, deberían dar las gracias de que él hubiera cambiado, porque si del antiguo Gaara se tratara no quedaría de ellos nada más que sangre, pero él ya no era así. Aunque ciertamente esos tíos le habían molestado como hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía. No le gustaban cerca de Matsuri, ella era demasiado buena para dos idiotas como esos y encima le habían destrozado el castillo en el que tanto esfuerzo estaba poniendo.

— Largo — tras decir esa simple palabra, Gaara retiró la arena y ambos salieron despavoridos disculpándose.

— Gracias Gaara-sama, que tíos más molestos, mira lo que le han hecho a mi castillo — comentó la chica con indignación — con lo bonito que estaba.

El pelirrojo solo levantó un dedo y en un momento la arena volvió a formar la torre, pero más redondeada y perfecta.

—Ehh… al final si me ha ayudado, por lo menos a reconstruirlo — ya no había enfado en la chica solo una gran sonrisa — vaya y está perfecto, al final sí que sabía hacer castillos eh…

—Sí, cuando era pequeño pasaba mucho tiempo solo y a veces hacía castillos de arena muy grandes…

Al decir eso, el semblante de la chica cambió a uno de culpabilidad, sabía lo dura que había sido esa época para Gaara y se sentía mal por haber hecho que la recordara; él aludido comprendió lo que estaba pensando la chica y decidió hacerla olvidar eso y dejar de sentirse culpable.

—Tan grandes que incluso entraba dentro, mucho mejores que el tuyo — le dijo con cierta sorna intentando molestarla.

— ¿En serio? — Matsuri se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, así que se alegró de no haber metido la pata — ¡Quiero verlo! ¿Puede hacer uno aquí en el que entremos ambos?

—Claro, hay arena de sobra…

— ¡Bieeeeen!

Mientras Matsuri saltaba de alegría y Gaara empezaba a manipular arena, Temari y Kankuro se divertían a su costa.

— ¡Ohh, míralos que monos! Nuestro Gaara se ha puesto celoso, la ha protegido, animado y ahora esta concediéndole un capricho ¿no son adorables? — decía Temari completamente conmovida.

—Jajajaja, nunca pensé que viviría para contemplar algo así — secundó Kankuro.

—Sí, que buena pareja hacen, si tuvieran hijos ¿crees que serían pelirrojos o castaños?

—Ehh ¿no vas un poco rápido?

— ¡No! Que se casen y tengan hijos ¡Seré tía!

— Oh Dios, pues solo espero que no se parezcan a su tía — la aludida lo atravesó con la mirada — además tu eres la mayor, cásate tú y ten hijos tú… aunque no encontrarás a nadie que te aguante.

Mientras que la rubia perseguía a su hermano por la playa, su otro hermano había terminado su castillo, que era enorme.

—Ohh, es precioso, que increíble eres Gaara-sama.

Gaara solo sonrió y entró en el castillo de arena, seguido de Matsuri, que tras observar el interior se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

—Es como un iglú, algo hecho por uno mismo que no se derrumba y donde puedes entrar.

— ¿Eh? Es todo lo contrario, un iglú es de hielo que es frío y la arena está caliente.

—Bueno da igual, yo me entiendo.

Gaara sonrío divertido ante la extraña lógica de su alumna y empezó a moldear la arena, esta vez como cualquier persona normal con las manos, haciendo un pequeño iglú.

—Esto es un iglú.

—Un iglú de arena, me encanta — mientras decía esto empezó ella también ha hacer un iglú pequeño para luego seguir con sus extrañas comparaciones — si algún día vamos a la nieve, haremos lo contrario, un castillo de hielo.

— Eso es imposible, ¿cómo quieres que lo hagamos? — Gaara no podía creer las locas ideas que tenía aquella chica, aunque esas mismas ideas y esa chica en sí, lo hacía reír como nada más podía hacerlo.

—Pues juntos, ya encontraremos el modo.

Tras un rato en silencio, la chica volvió a hablar.

—Gaara-sama… gracias.

El chico la miró extrañado.

—No es nada, moldear la arena no es difícil para mí.

—No es por eso, bueno también te lo agradezco, es muy divertido estar dentro de un castillo de arena, pero es por haber venido… me he divertido muchísimo viniendo todos juntos y sin ti no hubiera sido tan divertido, gracias.

El Kage estaba sorprendido. Él, que había sido un paria en su sociedad, estaba ahora siendo agradecido por acudir a un lugar con otras personas, era algo extraño para él pero muy gratificante.

—Gracias a ti, por invitarme…la próxima vez, ya que dices que traerás ese trikini, yo me pondré un bañador normal.

La chica se sorprendió por las palabras del pelirrojo que acababa de aceptar el volver a venir todos juntos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Lo del bañador…

—Me miraste raro, pensé que quizás es porque esperarías verme con un bañador normal…

— ¡No! Para nada, el que llevas t-te queda muy bien Gaara-sama, y tienes que ir con el que te sientas más cómodo…

—Umm…vale.

Ahora ambos se encontraban colorados hasta que Matsuri volvió a entablar una conversación mientras fuera, el atardecer aparecía y el sol se hundía entre el oleaje del mar cubriendo todo de un hermoso color naranja. Mientras los dos hermanos habían dejado de pelearse y contemplaban la puesta de sol, cualquiera podría pensar que los dos jóvenes dentro del castillo se estaban perdiendo algo precioso.

Pero… ¿Qué hay más bonito que mirar a la persona que te hace reír y salir de la oscuridad? Un atardecer no puede compararse con los ojos de la persona que te enseña lo que es amar ya sea dentro de un iglú de arena, un castillo de hielo o en el fin del mundo.

* * *

Pensadlo, Gaara tiene que hacer unos castillos de Arena increíbles ^^


End file.
